Analysis of the effects of therapy implemented by behavior therapists will be made. Specifically, teacher ratings, observer's recordings in the classroom and parental evaluations will be assessed. Follow-up data on the treated and control children will also be obtained in the winter, and final reports and research articles will be prepared.